


[Cover] Sweet Invention

by cattyk8covers (cattyk8)



Category: Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Cover Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8/pseuds/cattyk8covers
Summary: Cover art forMarshmellow Bobcat's "Sweet InventionIt took two years, three days, a couple of missing siblings, fake dating and only one bed to get to this point, but hey, you know what they say about the ones that come easy.





	[Cover] Sweet Invention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marshmellow Bobcat (MellowBobcat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sweet Invention](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206642) by [Marshmellow Bobcat (MellowBobcat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat/pseuds/Marshmellow%20Bobcat). 

> Did a little Photoshopping for this based on a screencap from Episode 3x01 and [this photo](https://www.imdb.com/name/nm1086543/mediaviewer/rm4076973312) I found of Amanda Seyfried. Did this just for fun and because the author is amazing.


End file.
